


The Nights of Liquid Courage and the One Morning Without

by Tiereill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hunay hints, It might get... hotter as it advances?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post War, Shallura hints, Slow-ish burn, They are just finally figuring things out..., klance, lots of flirting, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiereill/pseuds/Tiereill
Summary: Lance only flirts and opens up about his feelings when drunk. That's how Keith knows Lance likes him. But he doesn't want to deal with drunken declarations that are forgotten in the morning. Keith wans to be remembered and he wants it to be conscious. Pidge thinks he expects too much, Hunk thinks it is romantic, Shiro thinks it's respectful, Coran just wants what's best for Lance, Matt finds this hilarious and Allura just wants this to be over. When and how will Lance tell Keith he wants to be with him?





	The Nights of Liquid Courage and the One Morning Without

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindaamindless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kindaamindless).



> So... this is my first fanfic here. A friend asked me to write this ages ago and I finally got around starting it. "Drunk Klance Pinning" she asked for, and how could I say no? I'm very deep into the Klance rabbit hole now and she is such a dear. I wanted to deliver. Boy, I hope I delivered. Hope you enjoy it!

I feel the words on my lips before I hear them.

“You are beautiful”. I feel like the ocean is staring right at me, that’s how close his eyes are. “Keith. Why are you so beautiful?”

For a drunk. He barely slurs. I have to give him credit for that. For a drunk, he is also impressively charming. But he is Lance, of course he is charming. Even more so than he is annoying.

“Keith”. There’s a pause as his lips brush the corner of mine, the oceans of his face finally losing my eyes. I’m unmoving, but I can certainly feel the red creep all over me now. I’ve never known how to handle this. Any interaction, really, but much less this. How could I with no experience? How could I when we’ve barely been this close? When I’ve been wanting to be this close for a while! So I close my eyes a second but, the softness around my face, a softness not of my own, feels much too intense and I open them again. I’m trying to catch a breath, just as his eyes find mine and the pause ends. “Keith. When are you going to kiss me?”.

I’ve been asking myself that for a couple of years. 

Apparently that’s enough to make me move, because I remember this is not a dream. In my dreams, we both want this but we both are able to remember in the morning. And I’d like that. Damn it.

A hand finds his face and another his shoulder. Both push gently, delicately. I’m not used to this. Forceful is in my nature, Hunk and Shiro are kind. Even Lance in his fluidness. I’m not. So this is odd for me. More so because I just want to grab him and kiss all of him.

“Not tonight Lance”.

He seems surprised. Then pensive. And then the oceans become waterfalls. A small sob is contained as he bites his lip.

“You don’t like me, huh? Stupid mullet”, there’s a chuckle, “It’s a soft mullet too. I hate that I like it. Why did you make me like it? Why do I like you asshole… oh… yeah. You are awesome. But don’t you like me. Quiznak, I should have dated the mermaid. But you are better than a mermaid. Quiznak. Keith, why won’t you kiss me?”.

Watery puppy eyes are staring at me. I’d find it cuter if it didn’t make me feel guilty. Damn you, Lance. Even drunk you are thicker than a particle barrier. 

“I said not tonight, Lance. I didn’t say never”. I feel myself shrink. This is the first time I say it. 

He stares at me like he doesn’t know me. A few small tears keep falling as his eyes widen and his mouth forms a perfect “o”. Then the giggling begins.

“You mullet like me! You like me!”, he falls a little forward, hands on the bed holding him steady as he tries to search for my eyes. He wants confirmation. I’m not giving that tonight, quiznak. When I give him a declaration he will be conscious. He’d better. I feel a hand grab mine. “I’m the happiest. It’s the best birthday. I’m so happy you like me”.

“Whatever, knucklehead”. That’s all I can mouth. I’m pouting for God’s sake. I’m so glad this didn’t happen at the control room, because Pidge and Shiro would have had a field day. Those two think they are so secret about their vetting pool, but I am onto them. The idiots.

“Keith… I’m drunk, right?”. I chuckle. He smiles. “Yeah, I am. So… I’m forgetting, right? Like last time?”.

It was Hunk’s birthday the last time we all drank. He made me dance. It was the first time he was so affectionate. He held me close and laughed so much. That’s when I started thinking maybe, just maybe, we had been dancing around each other for a while. Maybe my feelings weren’t the only ones that had, not only changed, but grown. Still, I wasn’t sure and I didn’t feel ready. I still don’t feel ready. I told him he had made me dance to some slow songs, and he joked I just liked creating bonding moments he couldn’t remember. I told him he’d better remember the next one or I’d kick his ass. Tomorrow we have practice. I guess I’m kicking his ass.

“Keeeeeeeith, will I forget?” That last bit is more of a whimper than a whine. I just nod. He laughs. “Don’t kick me too hard. You like my ass, remember?”

That’s all it takes for me to shut off. Damn him straight to hell.

“Keith, you are red. Do you have fever?” His hand is in my forhead. “Or am I making you hot?”

He laughs hysterically at, what I expect, is my best “get lost in an asteroid and get eaten by a weblum” face. But I feel my cheeks. I know it’s probably just me losing my shit. So, who cares?

“Time to sleep, Lance”.

He suddenly stops laughing and looks very serious. Mischief on his eyes.

“With me?”

The quiznaking little…!

“TIME TO SLEEP”

I pull the sheets so hard he falls. An offended yelp comes from the floor. I laugh as I try to help him up. His speech might not tell of his drunkness, but he definitely is in baby calf territory when it comes to walking drunk. It was a nightmare to bring him here. Bless the bed giving him footing besides me.

He sits on the bed and pulls his pants off. Then his shirt. Throws them right over me. It happens too fast for me to even decide if I find this hot. (Of course I do). I wait for the rustle of the bed to take the shirt off from my head and see again.

“Fine. I’m to sleep. Go and let me be beautiful”.

I’m turning as I feel the tug on my hand and then the forceful pull. I’m sitting on the bed and broad tanned shoulders are under me. My chin touching the base of a neck.

“Keith. I’m drunk. So I’m gonna forget, huh?”

I can barely move my head to nod. It’s too warm. I feel him take in a slow breath. Then there’s lips on my neck. I am searing. He lets go.

“Since you won’t kiss me”. He curls up and faces the wall. “Good night”.

I stand up. Others would be flustered. I’m livid.

Lance. I’m kicking that sweet ass of yours so hard tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the start of this story. It actually is based on a particular image that my friend and I saw from The Searching Astronaut: this one http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/156503719037/drunk-lance-and-pining-keith-hehe actually. 
> 
> At the moment I am extremely excited and a little mortified. I'm very rusty. I've been afraid of writing publicly for about 4 years so this is kind of my first foray at confronting that. A story is nothing without and audience after all, haha. I know I have a lot to improve so I'd deeply thank you for constructive criticism and feedback on the journey this little fic might take. I really hope you like and we can be fast friends! 
> 
> See ya' on the next chapter.


End file.
